Confrontation
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Sequel to Forewarned Is Forearmed With their time running out, our defenders gather for the one chance to vanquish The First, stop grown up Wyatt, and defeat the Avatars. But are they strong enough to defeat so many powerful adversaries coming against
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Confrontation"  
  
This is a sequel to "Forewarned Is Forearmed"  
  
(A Charmed/Buffy, The Vampire Slayer/Angel Crossover)  
  
(This story is an AU story.)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG (for language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network. "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" and all related characters and events are the property of Josh Whedon, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
With their time running out, our defenders gather for the one chance to vanquish The First, stop grown up Wyatt, and defeat the Avatars. But are they strong enough to defeat so many powerful adversaries coming against them at the same time?  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Angel and Spike had no trouble finding the human who was organizing the demonic underground. Even the lowest level demons were aware of it. This human, so the demons claimed, possessed power that surpassed even the Source. He was recruiting demons from all areas to organize them into one massive force instead of the multitude of factions that now existed.  
  
Contests were held to see who would have the honor of being chosen as the new leadership for this force. Most demons did not enter the contests. They were to the death and the winners moved on to the next level. When the contests between specific areas were finished, those demons still alive were summoned to a secret meeting place. No one knew what happened there. The demons weren't seen again.  
  
"He's probably keeping them secluded," suggested Angel. "To build up their mystique so that when they take their place as the new leaders the others will be too afraid to challenge them."  
  
"You don't think he's killing them?" asked Spike.  
  
"I don't think so," said Angel. "If there was any hint they were being killed the demons wouldn't be so eager to join him. No, there has to be some other reason he's keeping them hidden."  
  
"Well, we certainly can't join in the festivities," said Spike. "He'd recognize us the moment we entered the secret location."  
  
"I know," said Angel. "Let's keep checking. See if we can get any clue to what he's up to."  
  
It was about an hour before sunrise on Friday morning when the two finally returned to the manor. The others had started to worry because they had been gone for so long without any word.  
  
"So, did you find out what's going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"Some," said Angel. "He's organizing the demonic underground into one massive army. He's selecting the most powerful demons to serve as his leaders for this army. But we couldn't find out where they are. Only the winners of the combats who decide the most powerful demons are told the location. And obviously Spike and I couldn't enter the combats."  
  
"No, he's seen you," said Phoebe. "Besides, he wants to kill Spike for what he did to The First in Sunnydale. God only knows what he'd do to you if he got his hands on you."  
  
"Probably just kill me to get me out of the way," said Angel.  
  
"This is bad," said Leo. "The infighting between the different demonic factions is part of the reason the demons can't be more successful against the forces of good. If they start cooperating we're going to have one big mess on our hands."  
  
"I did learn an interesting bit of news," said Spike. "Apparently there's supposed to be some big celebration tonight or tomorrow. I suppose it's the announcement of which demons are going to be the new leaders. Whatever it is, it's supposed to be bloody big."  
  
"Well, at least that means he'll be occupied tonight," said Piper. "We only have to worry about The First attacking. He'll be too busy with his celebration."  
  
"That's certainly different," said Chris. "The first time around he vanquished the demonic leaders. Why would he be trying to organize them into one force this time around."  
  
"From what you've told us of the future," said Giles, "a good many people died. Perhaps he's planning to prevent some of those deaths this time. It would certainly be easier to take over the underworld with an army behind him as opposed to going it alone."  
  
"Any word about the reaction of the leaders in the underworld?" asked Leo.  
  
"None," said Angel. "I got the impressions they weren't aware of what was going on. I can't see them just sitting back and doing nothing if they did know. What about the preparations for tonight?"  
  
"All ready," said Piper. "I finally decided to go with something simple. A while back I had to create some potions when we lost our powers. So I decided to just rely on those. I've created explosive potions for Phoebe, Paige, and Willow. That way if I can't get to The First before it gets to Wyatt, at least maybe they can."  
  
"Is that all, love?" Spike asked.  
  
"No," said Piper. "In a little while I'm going to put a charm on the manor that will let us know if anyone or anything enters it. That way we'll know if The First tries to sneak in."  
  
"Plus," said Phoebe, "we're going to use an energy barrier around Wyatt's playpen similar to the one we used against the Source. Inside there, with his force field activated, he should be completely protected from possession."  
  
"Sounds like you've been busy," said Angel.  
  
"They've been quite busy," said Giles. "They are quite resourceful."  
  
"So has Willow," said Piper. "She's come up with a spell to enhance Buffy's abilities. Even if one of us can't use a potion against The First, she might be able to beat it to death."  
  
"I'm sure going to give it a try," said Buffy.  
  
"Well, we seem to be as ready as we'll ever be," said Chris. "I guess all we can do now is wait for sunset." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
The day seemed to drag by for the group of protectors. They were all anxious to get the business over with. Once The First was vanquished they could then turn their attention to grown up Wyatt. It was causing Piper no little concern. Although she hadn't told anyone she had finally accepted that the evil out to destroy them was indeed her baby son. She walked into the kitchen and found Chris eating a sandwich.  
  
"Left over roast beef," said Chris. "It's very good. You're a very good cook."  
  
"I am a chef," said Piper, "even if I don't get the chance to do it any longer. Chris, I want to apologize. For acting the way I did the other day. I can see now that you've just been trying to protect us all. I can say I agree with everything you've done but I do know your heart was in the right place."  
  
"You don't owe me an apology," said Chris. "I know how it looked. I didn't tell you the truth when I came back. And I did lie to you about some things. But I just didn't know what else to do. I was sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. I had to try to arrange things so that you were protected but so that things didn't end up like they did the first time."  
  
"It must have been terrible for you," said Piper. "My little boy trying to protect his family and the whole time we were doubting you and believing the worst about you. I can't imagine what it must have been like."  
  
"Your little boy?" Chris asked, a glimmer of hope in his eye.  
  
"Yes," said Piper smiling. "I know that the Wyatt who attacked us here is the same Wyatt in his playpen right now. Well, not exactly the same. But I know he's the same baby all grown up. If that's true, then you must be who you say you are. My second son. It's a lot to take in."  
  
"Piper," said Chris, "mom. I never wanted to hurt you. Any of you. If I could have stopped Wyatt any other way, I would have. But I'm just not strong enough to fight him. I never understood why he was so much stronger than I was before. We both had the same parents. We should have been more or less equal. Now I understand. It wasn't just his power. It was the power of The First. That's what made him so much stronger than me."  
  
"No one could blame you," said Piper. "Like Angel said, you were outmatched. At least being his brother protected you from him to a degree. It gave you the opportunity to come back here and try to make a change."  
  
"Yes," said Chris. "You died when I was so young. A lot of my memories of you are vague recollections. I've gotten to know you better this time than I did when I was growing up. Whatever happens tonight, I'm glad for that."  
  
"So am I," said Piper, hugging him close.  
  
"Looks like she's finally accepted it, sis," said Phoebe from the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
Piper and Chris looked up to see Phoebe and Paige standing in the doorway, smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Leo stood behind them smiling at Piper.  
  
"We were thinking about going over our strategy one last time," said Paige. "Just to make sure everything was ready."  
  
"When we saw the two of you there," said Leo, "none of us had the heart to say anything. I'd say you've done a bit of bonding in the last few minutes."  
  
"You could say that," said Piper as Phoebe and Paige moved in so the three sisters could share a hug.  
  
Leo moved up and stood in front of Chris.  
  
"So, you're my son," said Leo. "I know this is late but I'm sorry for doubting you. But under the circumstances...."  
  
"No apology necessary," said Chris, looking at Piper. "I think we've all agreed I gave you good cause to doubt me. I'm just sorry I had to do what it the way I did. It wasn't easy being here day after day and not being able to tell you the truth. I'm just glad it's all out in the open now. Friends? I can't blame you if you slap it away."  
  
Chris stuck out his hand so that Leo could shake it.  
  
"I'm not about to shake your hand," said Leo.  
  
Chris was beginning to think Leo was still holding a grudge when Leo suddenly embraced the boy, hugging him close. Chris hugged him back, the first time he had been able to hug his father in nearly twenty years.  
  
"Well, now," said Giles from the kitchen door, "I hate to interrupt the family bonding moment, but it's important we go over our strategy. It will be sunset very soon and we really should be ready."  
  
"Don't mind him," said Buffy from behind him, "he's just a natural killjoy. I think it's great."  
  
"Giles is right," said Leo, pulling away from Chris and wiping a tear from his eye, "we have time to get acquainted later. Right now we have to make sure we're prepared for The First when it attacks."  
  
"All ready," said Piper, putting her arm around Chris and Leo's waists. "Let me escort my two favorite men to the meeting."  
  
Smiling, the five followed Giles and Buffy back into the living room to go over their strategy one last time. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Cole walked through the swirling mists of the Avatars' realm. Lucan, Mellock, and Trembor were waiting for him.  
  
"Is it done?" asked Mellock without preamble.  
  
"Not yet," said Cole. "I should be able to give her the potion later today. They're preparing for an attack by The First. They think it's going to attack later tonight."  
  
"They would be correct," said Lucan. "Probably at midnight when its power will be at the greatest. It is important that the Slayer take the potion before sunset. So that she will be ready for when The First attacks. If you wait beyond sunset it will be too late."  
  
"I've all ready spoken to her," said Cole. "I'll be able to put the potion in whatever she drinks at dinner tonight. If I understand correctly how the potion works, it will make her drowsy. She'll decide to lie down for a while and will soon be fast asleep."  
  
"Excellent," said Trembor. "Then she will be ready for The First when it attacks. This will all be over very soon."  
  
"What of Wyatt?" Cole asked. "What are your plans for him?"  
  
"I assume you are talking about the adult Wyatt who has come back from the future," said Lucan.  
  
"Of course," said Cole. "If they defeat The First tonight the child won't be possessed. But the adult Wyatt will still be here. Since he's out of his own time, the changed events won't change for him until and if he returns to the future. What do you plan to do about him?"  
  
"Trembor, Mellock, and I will be there," said Lucan. "Once they have defeated The First, we will combine our power and send the adult Wyatt back to his own time. Once he arrives there he should revert to normal. That will end his threat to the Charmed Ones forever."  
  
"I see," said Cole. "Sounds like a good plan. It's too bad we can't tell them what you're going to do. It would save them a lot of grief if they knew what was going on."  
  
"And it might warn The First," said Lucan. "It's too great of a risk. Besides, it will be over soon. Then they can enjoy a long deserved rest."  
  
"Yes, of course," said Cole. "Should I let you know when I've given Buffy the potion?"  
  
"No," said Trembor. "You've demonstrated that you can handle assignments on your own. It would be best if you remained at the manor until we arrived. But take care not to be seen by the Charmed Ones. That could cause additional problems we aren't equipped to deal with just yet."  
  
"Don't worry," said Cole. "Buffy asked me if I was Cole. I told her that the Charmed Ones vanquished Cole Turner. And that I couldn't be him if he had been vanquished."  
  
"And did she believe you?" asked Mellock.  
  
"Of course," said Cole. "A little double talk to confuse the issue. I told her the truth just not all of it. She's a Slayer. There are many things she doesn't know about magic. Like a demon with a soul is protected from the Wasteland. She told the Charmed Ones what I said. They seemed satisfied that I was someone else."  
  
"Excellent," said Lucan. "You should be going. It wouldn't do to miss your opportunity when time is so crucial."  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "I'll wait to see you this evening."  
  
"I still say we should have someone watching him," said Mellock as Cole walked away. "To make sure there are no complications."  
  
"Nonsense," said Trembor. "His assistance with the Slayer in Sunnydale has proven he's reliable. It would be an insult to continue to watch him after he's proven himself."  
  
"Besides," said Lucan, "as an Avatar he would sense anyone watching him even one of us. It would be counterproductive."  
  
"Only a few more hours," said Mellock. "A few more hours and everything we've worked for will come to fruition."  
  
"Yes," said Lucan. "Come. We must prepare for this evening. In the morning things will be as they should be."  
  
The three Avatars moved off to prepare for the coming battle.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole finally had the final piece of the puzzle. He had figured out nearly everything except for one crucial piece of information. When the Avatars planned to put their plan into action. Tonight at midnight would be that time. He had suspected as much. But now he knew for sure.  
  
Lucan, Mellock, and Trembor would be preparing for the coming battle. He would need to prepare as well. Buffy and the girls already knew he was still alive. They may not trust him but his arrival tonight would not come as a total surprise. But before he went to the manor he had to make one quick stop.  
  
There was one little aspect of the Wasteland that few knew. Phoebe had sent her astral form there to say goodbye to him. It was the only way for a non-demon to enter the Wasteland. Only a demon, or partial demon, could physically enter the Wasteland. Not even the Avatars had the power to circumvent that restriction.  
  
But he was no ordinary Avatar. He was half demon. Even as an Avatar he would have no problem entering the Wasteland. Cattarrin, the ruler of the Wasteland, and the Beast would be little problem for him. Cattarrin would be busy with other matters. And the Beast posed not threat. His powers as an Avatar would protect him from it.  
  
He thought about what he was planning. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think his life would come to this. Maybe when this was all over he'd search out others like himself. Offer them the freedom that he himself would soon have. Freedom and peace that he had never known.  
  
Confidently Cole vanished from the Avatar's realm to make his preparations. Before the sun rose on Halliwell Manor in the morning things would be as they should be. And not even the great power of the Avatars would be able to stop him. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Piper looked at the clock for the hundredth time. There was tension in the Halliwell Manor. Everything was ready. Wyatt was inside the protective shielding that had once held the Source captive. His force shield wasn't up but that would be an automatic reaction when The First arrived.  
  
Phoebe and Paige stood in the living room near Wyatt's playpen. Each held their vial of the explosive potion Piper had brewed. They were ready for any attack that might come. Leo and Chris were also in the living room. Their roles were simple. Leo would provide any healing that might be necessary. Chris was ready to grab Wyatt and orb him away in an instant if things didn't go as planned.  
  
Giles and Willow stood at the top of the stairs waiting. Buffy stood near the front door, Angel close by. Spike was across the foyer standing by the kitchen door. They had no idea how The First would attempt to get to Wyatt. But there was no way to get to him without going past at least one of the defenders.  
  
Piper was so nervous her hands were starting to sweat. She had never been so anxious. She had fought demons before, powerful ones. But this time was different. If they failed, her son would pay the price for that failure. She was prepared to die if need be to stop the evil from taking her son. And she knew that every other person in the manor would also never stop fighting as long as they had breath in them.  
  
She looked at the clock again. 12:03. It seemed as if she had been standing there for hours. It had only been thirteen minutes. Still there was no sign of The First. Piper couldn't understand why it had not come. This was the time when it would be at it's strongest. The time when it was more assured of success than any other time.  
  
12:04. The manor was quiet. Piper could hear her own heartbeat. It seemed to be rapid. Her breathing was in short breaths. And she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. This was different from most of their battles. Usually they were in combat so fast they barely had time to think. This time it seemed they had nothing but time.  
  
12:05. Why wasn't The First here yet? Its power would soon begin to wane. If it didn't attack soon, every minute that went by made it less likely that it would succeed. Piper couldn't believe it had just suddenly decided not to attack. The opportunities like this were so rare it wouldn't waste even a single one. So why wasn't it here all ready?  
  
12:10. Still the defenders waited for the attack. And still no attack came. Midnight had come and gone without so much as a peep from their adversary. Piper looked at the others in the manor. The looks on their faces told her they were thinking the same thing she was. They had miscalculated.  
  
"Well, I'm through waiting," said Piper when the clock struck 12:12. "If it was coming it would have been here by now. We can't stand around here all night waiting for it to show up. We'll just have to refigure this."  
  
"At least Wyatt is safe," said Paige, picking up one of the crystals and deactivating the shield around him. "And he didn't even have to use his force shield. But it doesn't make sense that The First wouldn't attack when it was at it's strongest."  
  
"Whatever happened," said Angel, "there's probably something we missed. Something that would give us a better idea of when it's going to attack."  
  
"You think it's still going to attack?" asked Phoebe, moving up next to Piper. "Maybe it learned we were ready for it and decided not to. From what Chris said, we weren't prepared the first time around. And we all know our actions affect future events. Maybe our being ready has changed things."  
  
"I doubt it," said Chris. "The First wouldn't pass up an opportunity to take on corporeal form. Once in that form it's power would be incredible. And knowing the power that Wyatt has the lure to take over his body would be almost irresistible to it. I think Angel is right. We've overlooked something."  
  
"Well, whatever it is," said Giles, coming down the stairs with Willow, "we've certainly miscalculated. It's all ready 12:15 and still nothing. I'll go through my references again on The First."  
  
"I'll help," said Willow. "I think I was about to fall asleep up there. I never knew how boring it could be to just wait for a fight that never comes."  
  
"We still have grown up Wyatt to worry about," said Spike. "He's celebrating tonight but he could be back here tomorrow. Any ideas what we're going to do about him?"  
  
"I'm still working on that," said Piper. "But maybe this has changed him, too. Maybe because The First didn't get to Wyatt tonight it will change the grown up Wyatt back to what he was supposed to be. We might not have to worry about him at all."  
  
"Not right away," said Chris. "Until Wyatt returns to the future any changes we make here won't affect him."  
  
"My, my, my," said a voice from next to the playpen. "Philosophical discussions at this time? I would have thought you would have been more of a challenge than that."  
  
Everyone turned to see Leo standing next to the playpen. He was leaning on the edge of the playpen smiling at everyone. Except that he was also standing next to Piper. Two Leo Wyatt's in the same room.  
  
"What's going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's The First," said Buffy, moving up next to Piper. "I told you it could take the form of anyone who's died."  
  
"Correct," said The First. "And since you have to die to become a White Lighter, hubby qualifies. Oh, but then, you do, too, don't you."  
  
They all watched as the Leo next to the playpen suddenly changed into Piper. They had become so involved in their conversation of what had gone wrong that none of them were standing next to the playpen. Only The First stood next to the playpen ready to possess the small child inside. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
Willow incanted a spell and flames erupted around The First. The demon howled in agony and then suddenly the flames vanished.  
  
"My, you are a powerful one, aren't you?" questioned The First. "But not powerful enough."  
  
"Get away from my baby," said Piper slowly and deliberately.  
  
"I can't do that," said The First. "This is my big opportunity. He's perfect. The child of a Charmed One. Powerful enough to withstand my magic and yet still human. With his power combined with mine, no one will be able to stop me. I can finish what I started. What that accursed Slayer stopped me from doing."  
  
"I thought you said her power was suspended when she took human form?" Leo questioned Piper and the others.  
  
"That's what Lemmick said," said Piper.  
  
"Lemmick was wrong," said The First. "Right now you're probably wondering how you made such a dreadful mistake. It's nearly 12:15. Well past midnight. My power should be waning. Only you made the same mistake that humans have been making for hundreds of years. You relied on your clocks and watches."  
  
"Heavens," said Giles, "it's right. What a fool I was. I should have realized."  
  
"Realized what?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I've existed for thousands of years," said The First. "Long before the invention of clocks and watches and most other artificial time pieces. Midnight is not usually when your clocks show twelve o'clock. Midnight is exactly halfway through night. When there's equal time between dusk of the previous day and dawn of the following day. That would be approximately 12:17 by your clocks today. You thought the danger had passed. But because of your foolishness you've only given me the opportunity to complete what I've started. And no one can stop me."  
  
"Well, I don't want to stop you, but I do have a slight alteration to your plans," said a voice from the solarium.  
  
Everyone looked over to see grown up Wyatt standing in the door of the solarium. Behind him stood two demons in human form. Suddenly, nearly a dozen other demons in human form shimmered into the manor. Piper, her sisters, and their friends were badly outnumbered. Even as powerful as they were, sheer numbers could still defeat them.  
  
"My little addition to the party tonight," said Wyatt. "Mom, dad, I'm home. Had a rough day at the office. But things are better now. I'm with my loving family."  
  
"Who you murdered," said Chris, glaring at Wyatt.  
  
"Preemptive strike," said Wyatt. "If I hadn't gotten to them first they would have gotten to me."  
  
"Wyatt," said Piper, "it's me, your mother. How could you do this to us? To your own family?"  
  
"It was easy," said Wyatt. "With all your nagging and constantly telling me I couldn't use my powers for personal gain. While all around me the demons and warlocks did whatever they wanted without so much as anyone saying a cross word to them. And you." He looked at Leo. "One of heralded Elders. Savior of mankind by helping to defeat the Titans. My father, the legendary Leo Wyatt. Did you really think you could bind my powers without me learning about it? Oh, of course, it hasn't come to that yet. But it did. You said I was a danger to everyone, especially myself. That the only way to protect me and everyone else was to bind my powers so I couldn't hurt anyone else. You shouldn't have tried to do that.  
  
"And finally we have little brother. I offered you power at my right hand. No one would have dared challenge you. Everyone - demons, witches, White Lighters, warlocks - they would all have answered to you. I offered you unlimited power over everyone. And how did you repay me? By trying to kill me and then by coming back here to prevent me from getting the power that is rightfully mine."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded The First. "You seem familiar but I don't recall ever meeting you."  
  
"That's because I am you," said Wyatt, smiling. "I'm from the future, just like little brother there." He looked down into the playpen. "I'm him all grown up.  
  
"But I'm also you. The reason I seem so familiar is because you're sensing your own power in me. And you're right. When our powers combined, we became unstoppable. The Elders, the demonic leadership, even the famous Charmed Ones weren't strong enough to stop us."  
  
"So why change things?" Chris asked. "You didn't organize the demonic underground on Earth before. You just wiped out the demonic leadership in the underworld and took over. Why do everything you've done since you came back? I thought you had come back to kill me?"  
  
"I did," said Wyatt. "But, of course, my first attempt failed. That damned Druid interfered. And as long as he has that sword of his not even I can challenge him. So I had to make a few changes to my plans. All in all I think they'll work out quite well. I organize the demonic underground and when it's time for me to take out their leadership my followers will step in and take control immediately. It won't take as long to take over the underworld that way."  
  
"Wyatt," said Leo, "son, we can talk about this. We can make changes. There's no reason for you to do all this. If we made mistakes, it's only because we loved you and wanted what was best for you."  
  
"Love," scoffed Wyatt. "That's such an outdated concept. There really is no such thing. There's only power. Those who have it rule those who don't."  
  
"I see there is something of me in you," said The First. "So, what are you doing here now? Come to stop me from possessing the child?"  
  
"Heavens, no," said Wyatt. "If I do that I can never go back. Once I return to the future I'll change. But I knew that eventually Chris would tell them what had really happened. I also knew they would be ready for you when you got here. So I brought some friends to the party." He indicated the demons standing around the manor. "My lieutenants, if you will. The most powerful demons in the underground. We're here to make sure you are successful. Once it's done we'll dispose of them. I'll make sure you get a good home with a deserving demon. And I'll tell the demon what you will need to know as you grow up. That way it will be easier to take over the mortal plane. And we can establish the order it needs. Also, with them dead, there won't be any siblings to try to come back and change things."  
  
"I like your thinking," said The First.  
  
"Our thinking," said Wyatt. "There was a lot of destruction when I took over. A lot of people died who didn't have to. This time around we should be able to prevent that. Now, if you'd care to slip into something a little less ancient, my friends and I will see to it that you aren't disturbed."  
  
The First turned back to the playpen. Baby Wyatt sensed the evil over him and immediately activated his force shield. Grown up Wyatt just smiled and passed his hand over the shield. It vanished. Piper could do nothing but stand and watch as The First prepared to take her son.  
  
They were too badly outnumbered. Grown up Wyatt stood next to The First prepared to defend the evil while it possessed the young child. Even if they should attempt to defend themselves against the intruders, it would cost them valuable time. Time enough for The First to complete the possession. Time enough to thwart everything they had done to prevent it. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
As The First reached for the young child, baby Wyatt suddenly orbed and was gone.  
  
"No," screamed The First.  
  
"Relax," said Wyatt. "He's upstairs in his crib. It's where he feels the safest. He won't be able to use his force shield for a while. Just get up there and finish the job. Leave these others to us."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't allow that," said a voice from the foyer.  
  
Everyone turned to see Lucan, Mellock, and Trembor standing together. The First looked at them, contempt in its eyes, and hissed "Avatars". Wyatt just smiled.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said. "I knew you'd try to stop me. Just as you did the first time. Only you're too late. Not even you power can stand up to the power I wield."  
  
"We cannot allow this joining," said Lucan. "It would further upset the balance between good and evil. For too long has that balance been corrupted. When the Charmed Ones received their powers, they provided a distinct unfair advantage to the side of good. When The First attempted to take over the world in Sunnydale, we knew that evil would eventually come here. The resulting destruction during that conflict would have been catastrophic."  
  
"You have no say here, Dark Mage," said Wyatt. "You couldn't stand against me before and you can't stand against me now.  
  
"The Dark Mages," Chris whispered to Leo. "Wyatt is right. Not even they have the power to stand against him. The first time he nearly destroyed them."  
  
"That's right, little brother," said Wyatt. "And I will this time, too. Only now I know where they make their home. The first time I didn't know that until our battle was nearly over. I'll take the fight to them, there. The destruction won't be as bad that way."  
  
"Restin has failed," said Mellock, looking at Buffy. "The Slayer is not unconscious."  
  
"You mean Cole Turner?" asked Buffy. "Oh yeah, we know who he really is. And why you wanted me to drink that potion. But that ain't gonna happen. And we may not win today but we're going to take a lot of you with is."  
  
"Amen sister," said Paige. "This is starting to give me a headache. Everyone is standing here talking about what's going to happen to Piper's baby. Well, in case you all hadn't noticed, you don't have a say in it. She's his mother. She makes the decisions what happens to him. And I'll be damned if I'm going to just stand by and watch as anyone corrupts him to evil."  
  
"Brave words, Auntie Paige," said Wyatt. "Especially from someone who's about to die. Do you really think I care what you think? You're not really even a part of this family. Just a half sister of a witch and a White Lighter who couldn't follow the rules. Now, Prue. There was a true Charmed One. You could never live up to her."  
  
"And I stopped trying a long time ago," said Paige. "I'm not Prue. I never could be. And I may be only a half sister but I've never been treated as anything but a sister. So come on, boy. Let's see what you have. Give us your best shot."  
  
"As I said," said Lucan, forming an energy ball in his hand, "we cannot allow that. You're all too powerful. Good and evil were never meant to have such power. There can never truly be a winner to this conflict. If evil should ultimately win, it would not stop with good. It would devour everything in its path until it turns on itself.  
  
"If good should ultimately prove victorious, it would become complacent in its victory. Pat itself on the back, so to speak, for vanquishing evil and protecting humanity. But humanity is both good and evil. Eventually that evil would rear its head again and the battle would begin anew."  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it?" Wyatt asked. "You don't really think an energy ball is a threat to me, do you?"  
  
"Not to you," said Lucan, "but to the child it is. Without his force shield he can't defend against it. And none of you are fast enough to get to him in time. With the child dead, your power will be gone. The first will not be able to possess the child thus preventing you from ever coming to power. And we can dispose of all of you and finally restore the true balance nature intended there to be between good and evil. You've lost, Wyatt Halliwell. You've all lost. And humanity will be saved in the process."  
  
Suddenly the energy ball leapt off his hand and shot up the stairs, disappearing around the corner. Piper screamed knowing that her son lay defenseless in his crib. Leo orbed out immediately in what he knew was a vain attempt to protect his son.  
  
The First howled in anger and turned to face Lucan. Each of the defenders turned to face the demons next to them. Piper collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Phoebe and Paige moved in to protect her knowing that her anguish would be all consuming. As it would be for any mother who had just lost her only child.  
  
Furious, Wyatt seemed to ignore everyone as he turned and began to move toward Lucan. He would be protected from any changes as long as he remained in the past. Which meant he would retain the power granted him by the original fusion of himself and The First. But Lucan and the others weren't so lucky. They would pay for their interference.  
  
The battle that would spell the end to the Charmed Ones, Wyatt, Chris, and all the others gathered in the room was about to begin in earners. And most of them knew they probably weren't going to survive it. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Wyatt made a throwing motion as if to cast a fireball directly at Lucan. The Avatar brought his hands up in a defensive motion intent on using his own magic to block that of his opponent. Except that nothing happened. No fireball or any form of magic was cast from Wyatt's hand. And no magical shielding appeared for Lucan.  
  
Simultaneously, the demons with Wyatt each attempted to cast fireballs at their intended targets. Their instructions had been clear. Simply kill everyone in the manor. But no fireballs materialized. Several of the demons looked at their hands in total amazement.  
  
Spike, Angel, and Buffy had no magical powers to rely on. Instead, they did as they always did. They began to pummel their opponents with their greater-than-human strength and reflexes. Many of the demons were taken by surprise when their magic did not manifest. The three defenders were definitely on the winning end, at least initially.  
  
Giles had no such strength or reflexes. All he apparently had was a large tome he had been looking through. When he realized the demon before him was startled by the fact it wasn't able to cast a fireball, the former Watcher seized the opportunity. Wielding the tome as a weapon he struck the demon directly in the face with it, sending it careening back against the wall, stunned.  
  
Chris attempted to use his own magic against a demon but found it just as useless. Phoebe and Paige struck out against their own opponents knowing that most of their powers weren't offensive in nature. Willow, finding her own magic as mysteriously absent as the rest, was less equipped than the others. She had rarely had to rely on physical prowess. She backed away as one of the demons struck out at her with its fist, narrowly missing the young witch.  
  
In a state of confusion The First attempted to simply teleport out of the manor. Although its magic was substantial, it reasoned that something must have been blocking the magic in the manor. If it concentrated all of its magic in a single burst, it might be able to overcome the blocking and get out of the manor unscathed. It failed to teleport completely.  
  
The three Avatars weren't faring any better than Willow. Like the young witch, they had normally relied on their magic for decades. They were ill equipped for a physical confrontation. Although they were successfully defending against the attacks by their respective demons, it was only a matter of moments before one of them made a mistake.  
  
Leo suddenly appeared at the head of the stairs, tears in his eyes. It was evident what had happened. He hadn't made it to the nursery in time. Lucan's energy ball had vanquished the young child who didn't even have the opportunity to defend himself. Leo's normally pacifistic nature was completely overwhelmed by the anger and hatred he now felt for the Avatar. The Dark Mage had murdered his son. Even though he was an Elder, he was still a father. And, at the moment, that was of paramount importance to him. Lucan would pay for his crime, Leo swore to that.  
  
Piper quickly recovered from her "breakdown" and rose to join in the fight. She turned on the nearest demon and, with the rage of a grieving mother, turned her explosive power on it. Except the demon didn't explode. Her power seemed to be as non-existent as the others. The demon smiled, seeing what he thought to be a defenseless witch with no powers.  
  
Its glee didn't last long however. As it moved in for the kill, Piper suddenly sidestepped the attack and pulled an athame from the back of her belt. She drove the dagger completely into the demon who sputtered once in shock, and then fell dead to the floor.  
  
The battle was not going well for the defenders. Spike, Angel, and Buffy were barely able to fend off the attacks of the demons they fought. The demons were equal in strength and agility to the three and were as used to physical combat as they were. Neither side could gain the upper hand.  
  
Paige suddenly pulled out the explosive potion Piper had made. She threw it on the demon standing in front of her expecting the demon to explode as they had done so many times before. Instead, the vial shattered and simply covered the demon in the liquid potion that apparently had no affect. Phoebe tried the same thing with the same results. Willow was furiously defending against the attacks by the demon she faced and was unable to pull out her potion.  
  
The battle wouldn't last much longer. Angel and Spike, being vampires, could hold their own against most demons. But even sheer numbers could overcome them. Buffy, although human, was the Slayer. She was stronger, faster, and more agile than the vampires. But even she couldn't defend against all of the demons.  
  
Phoebe had her martial arts skill but compared to Buffy she was an amateur. She was able to keep the demon she was fighting at bay but it was larger, stronger, and faster than she was. Eventually she would tire and the demon would have the upper hand.  
  
The rest of the defenders were all human. All, with the exception of Giles, had magical abilities they had come to rely on. Abilities that had served them well in the past. When they were forced to use physical strength, they were usually able to defend themselves quite well.  
  
But the number of demons they faced was just too great. Without their magic they were vulnerable to the demons. And the demons fought with the fury that they were so well known for. All of the demons saw their victory over the Charmed Ones close at hand. And since the witches, and none of their friends, had any magical powers, they would be easy prey for the larger, faster opponents. It would only be a matter of minutes before the greatest champions for the forces of good would be destroyed forever. And they would gain the added advantage of three Avatars as well. It was going to be a glorious day in the underworld. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
Suddenly a light flashed in the manor so brightly that everyone was blinded. They all stood with their hands over their eyes waiting for the blindness to pass. They were all defenseless in their blinded state and they also knew that those who regained their sight first would have an advantage over the others.  
  
As their vision cleared, they all prepared to continue the battle. That's when they noticed a change in the manor. Standing in the middle of the living room was a man. A man they all knew.  
  
"Cole?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"I'm tired of this," said Cole. "The fighting stops now."  
  
The demon behind Phoebe saw an opportunity. She was startled, as they all were, by Cole's appearance. Phoebe was distracted and an easy target. The demon lashed out in an attempt to strike the witch down.  
  
Cole's eyes flashed one. In that instant, the demon behind Phoebe simply vanished. Vanquished by the power that Cole now possessed. Cole looked around the room at the other demons.  
  
"I suggest," he said, "that you leave here now. While I'm still in a generous mood."  
  
His eyes flashed again and the demons didn't hesitate. All of them shimmered and were gone from the manor in an instant. Even the body of the demon Piper had vanquished vanished from the floor where it had been lying.  
  
"You betrayed us," said Lucan. "You never gave the potion to the Slayer."  
  
"No, I didn't," said Cole, anger in his voice. "I knew what that potion would do to her. You had no right to do that."  
  
"He murdered my son," said Piper angrily, glaring at Lucan.  
  
"Wyatt is fine," said Cole.  
  
Suddenly the child appeared in his arms. He gingerly handed him to Piper who hugged him close and kissed his head several times. Leo moved over next to Piper, thankful that Wyatt was uninjured.  
  
"What happened here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I put a dampening field on the manor," said Leo. "That's why your magic wouldn't work. If I hadn't, many of you would be dead now."  
  
"How?" Trembor asked. "You shouldn't have such power."  
  
"I'm half demon," said Cole. "I was also the Source and at one time one of the most powerful beings on the mortal plane. And you gave me Avatar powers. Did you think that none of it would have an affect on me? Even with my powers stripped from me, there's still a residual affect from them. What did you think would happen when the residual affect from all that power began to combine inside me?"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" the grown up Wyatt nearly screamed. "Do you think you can manipulate me? No one is more powerful than I am. And power is the only thing that matters."  
  
"You're a fool," said Cole. "And, yes, I'm more powerful than you are. I'm more powerful than them," he looked at the three sisters. "I'm even more powerful than the so-called Avatars. I made a little side trip of sorts. To the Wasteland. You have no idea of the extent of my power now."  
  
"Why?" Paige asked. "The last time you came back from their you were so powerful you couldn't even vanquish yourself. I thought you hated that?"  
  
"That's because I wanted to get Phoebe back," said Cole. "I thought we could be together. When she refused me, I didn't have anything to live for. And I couldn't end my own existence. It was a living nightmare."  
  
"But now you do have a purpose," said Lucan. "You joined us. You agreed that there could be no ultimate winner in the fight of good versus evil. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because what you're doing is wrong," said Cole, looking over at The First. "Maybe neither side can ultimately win, I don't know. But I do know that it's not up to you to decide who wins which fights. To decide what the balance should be."  
  
"We gave you a place with us," said Mellock. "We gave you purpose. And you repay us with betrayal and deception."  
  
"You used me," said Cole. "Just like everyone has always used me. My mother trained me up to be a demonic bounty hunter. She repressed my human half so that I would be hampered by it. The Triad used me to further the ends of the Source. Even the Source used me to do his bidding. Without any thought of what I might have wanted."  
  
He turned to Phoebe.  
  
"Even you and your sisters used me," he said. "Oh, I know you had the best of intentions. I can't fault you for that. But I was a demon for a hundred years. And you expected me to change overnight. To go against everything I had be raised to believe in. You wanted me to be perfect. To never make a mistake."  
  
"I never wanted that," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes you did," said Cole. "You all did. I was only human for a few months. And yet every time I made a mistake or fell back into old patterns, you chastised me for it. Told me that if I really wanted to be good I wouldn't do things like that.  
  
"You did what no one else was able to do in over a hundred years. You showed me that I wasn't the demon I had always thought I was. That there was some of humanity in me. And I tried, I really tried, to be what you wanted. But it can never be. The Cole Turner you fell in love with could never be what you wanted. Even with the humanity in me, there was still the demonic half."  
  
He looked around at the group.  
  
"Everywhere I've gone," he said, "I've been manipulated and controlled and coerced into being what others wanted me to be. Not what I wanted or what I really was."  
  
"And what is that?" Paige asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know," said Cole. "I only know I won't find it here. Phoebe and I can never be together and I've finally accepted that. But they," he looked over at the Avatars, "they planned to kill you all. To restore the balance that had existed for centuries. I couldn't allow that. If there is to be a balance or if one side or the other is to ultimately win, it has to be natural. It can't be imposed by anyone no matter who they are."  
  
He looked over at The First. With a wave of his hand The First simply vanished from the manor. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
"What happened to it?" Leo asked.  
  
"I've sent it back to where it came from," said Cole. "It may reappear again one day. But if it does, it will be because that's the natural order."  
  
"I'm going to destroy you," said Wyatt, contempt in his voice.  
  
"No you won't," said Cole. "You can't stay here, you know that. This isn't your time. And if you do, they will be forced to vanquish you to protect themselves. Once you get back to you own time you'll revert to what you were meant to be. Without The First possessing you as a child you won't have the evil in you that made you do the things you did."  
  
Cole waved his hand and a vortex opened near Wyatt.  
  
"You don't belong here," said Cole. "This isn't your time. You came back to change things in your favor but we both know that isn't going to happen. You had your chance to destroy them earlier but you couldn't do it, could you? We both know why you didn't kill the Charmed Ones when you had the chance. As powerful as you are their magic still protects them. Even from you. And if you stay here, you know they'll have to destroy you."  
  
Wyatt looked at Cole, anger in his eyes. He hated this man with everything in his being. But he also knew Cole was telling the truth. It would be almost ten years before he would have the opportunity to destroy his family. And he was just as sure he would never live to see that day.   
  
"You're going back where you belong," said Cole. "Just as Chris will soon return to his own time. But he has the choice of when to do that. You don't."  
  
Cole's eyes flashed and the vortex began to draw Wyatt into it. Without his magic the grown up Wyatt was unable to resist the power of the vortex. Within seconds he was sucked into the vortex, returned to his own time.  
  
"Why didn't he destroy us?" Piper asked. "He had the opportunity."  
  
"He couldn't," said Cole. "Do you remember the day he was born?"  
  
"Of course," said Paige. "We all lost our magic because of a convergence or something."  
  
"Everyone did," said Leo. "It was only after he was born that the magic returned."  
  
"There'll be another one in about ten or twelve years," said Cole. "It will be minor compared to the last one. And it will only last a couple of hours. But Wyatt will be protected from it because he's the twice-blessed child. That's why he destroyed you when he did. As I told him, your magic protects you as it always has. He had to wait until that protection was suspended before he could do anything about it."  
  
"I remember that," said Chris. "I didn't completely understand what was going on at the time only that none of us could use our powers. That's when Wyatt attacked. He had vanquished all of you before I even knew what was going on. I never did understand why he still had his powers when the rest of us didn't."  
  
"Now you know," said Cole. He turned to the Avatars. "I'd like to tender my resignation from your little group. I'm through being used and manipulated by anyone. I could wipe you out of existence but that would make me as bad as you are."  
  
"They upset the balance," Mellock protested, looking at the Charmed Ones. "Piper said as much when they vanquished the Seer and the demon council."  
  
"Maybe so," said Cole. "But when that happened, it was a natural order of events. Not some supposed balance imposed by anyone. The Charmed Ones came by their powers naturally. The Elders didn't give them their powers. They only knew the Charmed Ones would receive them. So the Elders prepared them for those powers. What you want to do is impose your own rules on them. You don't have that right. No one does. If there's to be a balance, it has to be a natural balance."  
  
"This is not over," said Lucan.  
  
"Yes it is," said Cole. "You can't oppose the Charmed Ones any more than Wyatt could. You'll have to go back to manipulating people and trying to instill your precious balance the way you always have. But it will be a very long time before you get a chance like this again."  
  
Lucan looked at Cole for a long time. It was clear that not even the three most powerful Avatars in existence could face Cole's power. All of their carefully laid plans were now useless. Resigned to the fact that there was nothing any of them could do about it, Lucan, Mellock, and Trembor simply vanished from the manor, returning to the nether reaches they called their home.  
  
"What about Wyatt?" Piper asked. "What will happen to him when he gets back to the future?"  
  
"He'll be what he was meant to be," said Cole. "Without The First possessing him, he won't turn evil as he did. He'll be whatever he was supposed to be."  
  
"Cole," said Phoebe.  
  
"No," said Cole. "Don't say anything. Nothing has changed. I can't stay here. You must know that. There's too much history between us. You've moved on. So have I. I will always cherish what we had together but it's over now. We have to learn to accept that."  
  
Phoebe laid her head on Cole's chest. He was right, of course. Their time had come and gone. And a lot of the time had been good. Some of the happiest times of her life. She still loved him and always would. But he was right. It was time they both got on with their lives. She raised her head and looked up at Cole.  
  
"I know," she said. "I'll always love you. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
"And I'll always love you," said Cole, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
He turned to Buffy and the others.  
  
"You do have a new destiny ahead of you, Buffy," he said. "As do your two vampire friends. What that destiny is I can't really say. I only know you won't find it here. I wish you well, Slayer. You helped defeat The First Evil twice in your life. No small accomplishment."  
  
"Thanks," said Buffy. "I only hope we don't get a chance to do it again for a long, long time."  
  
"You won't," said Cole, smiling.  
  
He waived his hand and Buffy, Angel, Spike, Giles, and Willow simply vanished from the manor. He turned back to Leo, Chris, and the girls.  
  
"I sent them to be with their friends," Cole said. "It seemed the least I could do after all the help they gave you."  
  
"Thanks," said Leo. "And thanks for protecting Wyatt. When I saw the crib upstairs I was sure Lucan had killed him. Oh, Piper, by the way. We need a new crib."  
  
"I'm not surprised," said Piper. "I'm only glad it's just a crib we need."  
  
"I intercepted baby Wyatt's orb," said Cole. "I knew where he was heading just as grown up Wyatt knew. Lucan's energy ball only destroyed the crib. Wyatt was in no danger."  
  
"How come he could orb when no one else's magic was working?" Paige asked.  
  
"I exempted him from the magical dampening field," said Cole. "He's still too young to adequately understand what's going on or how to protect himself. I knew if things got sticky he'd orbed to where he felt the most safe. So I allowed his magic to work."  
  
"Thanks," said Piper. "If not for you I don't know what we would have done."  
  
"Chris," he said turning to the young White Lighter, "you can return to your own time whenever you want. I think you'll find things a bit different from when you left. Not to mention there's someone waiting to see you. A particular Phoenix witch I believe she is."  
  
"But she's dead," said Chris. "I watched her die."  
  
"That's the trouble with altering the past," said Cole smiling. "It has such a weird affect on the future."  
  
"Where will you go?" Paige asked Cole. "You said you couldn't stay here."  
  
"I don't know," said Cole. "It's a big universe. Other dimensions, other realities. The past the future. Who knows where I'll end up? But just know that no matter where I go I'll always remember you guys."  
  
He suddenly kissed Phoebe a long, passionate kiss. Even though they still loved each other they both knew that sometimes love alone wasn't enough.  
  
"Thanks," said Leo. "And we won't ever forget you, either."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt," said Cole. "I've always hated long goodbyes."  
  
Cole suddenly vanished from the manor. This time, Phoebe and her sisters knew they had truly seen the last of him. Phoebe most of all had seen a chance in Cole. No longer half human, half demon, he was something different. Something more than he had been before. And wherever he was, she knew he would think of her often. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN  
  
It had been a week since Cole had vanished from the living room of the manor. As much as he wanted to get back to the future, Chris wanted to spend time with his family even more. There were no demon attacks in all that time. And the Avatars didn't make an appearance. Cole had apparently been right about that. The Avatars weren't strong enough to oppose the Charmed Ones.  
  
"You have no idea how good it's been to be here this last week," said Chris as they finished dinner. "No demons, no warlocks, no subterfuge to try to set things straight. I've never had such a relaxing week before."  
  
"What are families for?" Piper asked. "At least you have a good appetite. I guess you take after you father in that respect."  
  
"I guess so," said Chris. "Having a mom who's such a good cook doesn't hurt either."  
  
"You're right about that," said Leo. "When I first started staying at the manor I gained ten pounds in one week. It's a good thing that orbing burns calories or I'd weigh three hundred pounds."  
  
"No one forces you to eat," said Phoebe.  
  
"Like I could refuse," said Leo. "I don't see you pushing the fork away all that much."  
  
"I'm an active woman," said Phoebe. "I need my strength."  
  
"Chris, what do you think you'll find when you get back to the future?" Paige asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know," said Chris. "I'm a little apprehensive about it. Things are definitely going to be different, that's for sure."  
  
"At least you won't have to worry about your big brother," said Piper, wiping Wyatt's mouth. "Since he wasn't possessed by The First he shouldn't be the evil you left there."  
  
"I suppose," said Chris. "I just don't know what he's going to be like. Or how much of what happened he's going to remember. It's possible I may get back and find he has no memory of anything that's happened."  
  
"At least he won't be trying to kill you," said Leo. "You'll just have to deal with the normal sibling rivalry that most brothers have to put up with."  
  
"That will be different," said Chris. "It can get very tiring trying to stay ahead of him all the time. Maybe when I get back I can just take it easy for a while."  
  
"Leo," said Phoebe, "what about the organizing of the demonic underground? What's going on with that?"  
  
"Nothing," said Leo. "Without Wyatt to keep them stirred up the organization fell apart. The supposed leaders that Wyatt had chosen to lead his new army quickly went back to the bickering and infighting they're famous for. Things are pretty much the same way they were before Wyatt starting organizing them."  
  
"Thank God," said Piper. "I hate to think what might have happened if they had stayed organized. We have enough trouble with demons as it is without them actually organizing against us."  
  
"Mom, dad," said Chris hesitantly, "there's something we haven't talked about. I've really enjoyed my time here this past week. And one of the reasons I haven't gone back yet is because I'm not sure what I'm going back to. Or if I'll even exist when I get there."  
  
"Well," said Leo, smiling at Piper, "there are still some problems we're working on. I still haven't figure out a way to balance my responsibilities to the Elders with my duties to my family. Both demand that I spend most of my time with them. But we're making progress. We've been talking a lot about that. Hopefully we can work something out relatively soon."  
  
"We have a date tomorrow," said Piper nonchalantly.  
  
"A date?" questioned Phoebe. "This is the first I've heard about that."  
  
"Well," said Leo, "we do if we can find a babysitter for Wyatt. It's kind of hard on such short notice."  
  
"Oh, me, me, me," said Paige waving her hand in the air. "I can baby sit my nephew. Like Phoebe said we don't get to spend enough time with our nephew."  
  
"I kind of figured you might volunteer," said Piper smiling. "We're going out to dinner and then to a movie. After that, we'll just have to see what happens. We both think it's best if we just take things slow for now."  
  
"Are you going to shave your legs?" asked Paige.  
  
"That's none of your business," said Piper in mock anger. "You shouldn't even ask such a thing."  
  
"Play your cards right and you could get lucky tomorrow," Phoebe whispered to Leo loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Stop it you two," laughed Piper. "It's not like we're teenagers or something."  
  
"You'll probably be acting like them tomorrow night," snickered Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, these are my parents we're talking about," Chris said smiling. "Can we change the subject? This is just way too creepy for me."  
  
Piper leaned over and kissed Chris on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, honey," she said. "I don't think you have to worry about existing when you get back. Like Leo said we've been doing some talking. And things are looking.... promising. That's all I can really say."  
  
"Looks like we might be babysitting a lot more in the next few weeks," Phoebe whispered to Paige.  
  
"Does she get to wear white to her second wedding?" Paige whispered back, smiling coyly at Piper.  
  
"That's enough," said Leo. "I think we're making Chris uncomfortable."  
  
"Why Chris?" Piper asked.  
  
"Why what?" Chris asked.  
  
"Why did I name you Chris?" Piper asked. "I don't know anyone named Chris. I do like the name but I think I'd need more of a reason than that to pick the name for you."  
  
"Well," said Chris, "as I understand it, it was dad's idea. Something about an old friend of his before the war. I was real young at the time so I don't really remember that much about it."  
  
"Chris Martinson," said Leo thoughtfully. "I haven't thought about him in a long time."  
  
"Who is he?" Piper asked.  
  
"Was," corrected Leo. "He was my best friend in high school. We used to go everywhere together. He died when he was sixteen. A neighbors house had caught on fire and he rushed in to pull the family to safety before the fire department could get there."  
  
"Sounds like a brave kid," said Paige.  
  
"He was," said Leo. "It was my house that caught fire. If it weren't for Chris my entire family would have died that night, including me. We were overcome by the smoke fumes before we knew there was a fire."  
  
"So I guess we have this Chris Martinson to thank for you being here," said Phoebe.  
  
"So it would seem," said Piper. "I can't think of a better reason for naming my second son after someone."  
  
"Well," said Chris standing up from the table, "I guess I should be going. I think I'm going to have a lot to catch up on when I get back."  
  
"Thanks for everything," said Piper hugging him close. "It's a shame we won't see you again like this. And it's going to be many years before we can even talk about it with you."  
  
"It was nice meeting you," said Phoebe as she hugged Chris. "You're a great nephew. I'm glad you're one of the good guys."  
  
"Goodbye nephew," said Paige, also hugging Chris. "Try not to do much more time traveling in the future. It's pretty taxing, especially for us."  
  
"Thanks, everyone," said Chris. "I'm glad everything worked out okay."  
  
"You've been a royal pain in the ass," said Wyatt standing before his son. "You trapped me on the mythical island of Valhalla, got me trapped in the prehistoric past, nearly got us killed on a dozen occasions, and just generally caused us more trouble than most demons ever do. I'm glad to see you can take care of yourself."  
  
"I learned a great deal from you," said Chris. "I'm sure I can still learn more from you. We'll just have to wait and see when I get back."  
  
"Take care of yourself," said Wyatt, hugging his son close. "We're looking forward to seeing you in the future."  
  
"I will," said Chris, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'd better get going. I hate long goodbyes."  
  
Chris stepped into the foyer of the house while his family watched from the kitchen. He prepared the archway on the floor that would open the vortex to the future. When he was finished, he incanted the spell that opened the vortex. It opened and he looked back at his family one last time.  
  
"I love you," he said, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
Without another word, Chris stepped into the vortex and disappeared from the manor.  
  
"I'm going to miss him," said Paige. "It was never dull with him around."  
  
"Well," said Piper picking Wyatt up from his high chair, "I think I'm going to go up to my room. I need to pick something out for tomorrow night."  
  
"Are you okay?" Leo asked Phoebe as Piper went upstairs. "You seem preoccupied."  
  
"It's nothing," said Phoebe, "really. Chris said he didn't like long goodbyes. That's the same thing Cole said just before he left. I was just wondering where he was and what he was doing right now."  
  
"We may never know," said Leo, putting his hand on her shoulder. "But he was a hero. He saved everyone."  
  
"I know," said Phoebe. "I never thought I'd ever say this again but I miss him."  
  
"So do I," said Leo. "But I'm sure wherever he is, he's thinking about you."  
  
Phoebe smiled at Leo. She was sure he was right. Cole could be anywhere or in any time. She had no idea if she would ever see him again. But she also knew she would be thinking about him a great deal, especially in the near future.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
